


Love Me, Fear Me, Do As I Say

by Lxck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Dominant Top Richie Tozier, Fluff, Heavy BDSM, It is very obviously a scene, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxck/pseuds/Lxck
Summary: Richie had been nervous at first. They both were; it was an intensely vulnerable thing to bring up to a partner. To admit the darkest parts of your mind you're scared to voice. It's not like their sex life was bad and needed this added layer for it to stay interesting. It was more that they both trusted one another so deeply that they knew they were safe, even if the scene was meant to be the exact opposite.Richie and Eddie explore their desire for something darker and more dangerous in ther sex life, but still controlled.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Love Me, Fear Me, Do As I Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecks_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecks_Lee/gifts).



> This was an ask prompt from someone very important to me and I wanted to frame their relationship in a very loving light while also sort of exploring that darker side that makes up the It Fandom. You can have degrading and seemingly dangerous sex and still be in a completely loving and adoring relationship. I think Richie and Eddie would get good at that.

####  Love Me, Fear Me, Do As I Say

Richie had been nervous at first. They both were; it was an intensely vulnerable thing to bring up to a partner. To admit the darkest parts of your mind you're scared to voice. But despite his reservations, Richie wanted Eddie to be happy. It's not like their sex life was bad and  _ needed _ this added layer for it to stay interesting. It was more that they both  _ trusted _ one another so deeply that they knew they were safe, even if the scene was meant to be the exact opposite.

They didn't jump fully into it. Not immediately. Richie probably would have gotten in way further than he knew what to do with and would have ended up terribly hurt if he was doing this with anyone who  _ wasn _ ' _ t _ Eddie. Eddie made them go slow. Established colors, safe words, learned to use them and discussed hard Reds, Yellows, and full Greens. They took turns, too, being the one in control. Being the  _ dom. _

Eddie was a firm Dom. No nonsense, do what I say, or there will be punishment. He liked to punish with marks. A paddle. A crop. A belt. Spanking if Richie was only being a brat. The marking got to both of them, Richie loved waking up and seeing the bruises there, Eddie loved the power he had to  _ make _ them. He liked having Richie tied up and gagged so that he had to submit completely to Eddie. It was good for Richie, too, dropping his walls, letting someone else have the control and just take care of him.

Richie had some similarities when he dommed; Markings,  _ claiming _ . He liked to know Eddie was his. Eddie had collars and tags and matching cuffs that all said he  _ belonged _ to Richie. When Richie punished, though, it was humiliation, degradation. He'd make Eddie lick his own come off the bed if he came too soon. He'd demand Eddie say he was just a come thirsty whore and record it so Eddie could hear it back. And Eddie fell apart so quick like that, whining like a little brat while he rode Richie's dick, begging to come, promising he was just a stupid fucking whore and he was only made to take Richie's cock.

After care was important and it took a lot of trial and error for the two of them to find their groove. Eddie insisted on water and sweet treats after, brushing fingers through Richie's hair, kissing his forehead and temple and praising him for how good he was. Richie always started a hot bath for Eddie after a scene, and would sit with him while he took a bath, rubbing dried come off of his skin, massaging his wrists where the cuffs chafed.

This sort of exploration went on for ten months until they were laying in bed one night and decided they were ready. Licking his lips, Eddie rolled over to look at Richie, hand sliding across his chest as he struggled with the courage to just come out and say what he had all those months ago. The very reason they started down this path. "Rich?"

"Mm?" Richie lifted his head, blinking his eyes open before he rolled over to face Eddie. "Hey, babe. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I want to try the... You know,  _ that _ scene."

It takes a moment before Richie catches on and he nods, considering those words. "Pretty sure if you can't really say it, then you're not ready for it--"

"Fine. I want you to rape me, Rich."

"Whoa- whoa, hey, okay, never mind, don't say it like that. I take it back." Richie shook his head. "Let's. Call it. Something else.  _ Anything _ else."

Eddie's lips are pressed together in slight anger, ready to just let it drop and never talk about it again. Something was seriously wrong with him if he wanted to fantasize about this sort of thing, right? Like it was an awful thing, why does he want it to happen to him? Well, he didn't want it to happen to him, not really, he just… he wants to see Richie so out of control with lust for him that Richie just  _ takes _ him. He trusts Richie not to hurt him- at least not in ways Eddie doesn't like. "I want to do a scene where you take full advantage of me…?"

Considering that, Richie slowly nods. "Okay. Okay, yeah, that sounds a lot better. Is this the… hitchhiker caught on an abandoned road scene?"

"Yeah," Eddie murmured, ducking his head and feeling his ears turn red with shame. Even after all this time, this was still a part of him he was scared Richie was going to decide was too much. "It's supposed to be nice out tomorrow, we can drive out east and maybe rent a cabin somewhere in the woods…"

"Yeah?" Richie sat up fully now, tugging Eddie in against him to kiss his neck. "Do I get to pick the outfit you wear?"

“Running shorts?

Richie buried his laugh against Eddie’s neck, teeth grazing the soft skin there. “Yeah, the running shorts. The red ones. And maybe. A polo shirt?”

“I’m not wearing any of my polo shirts for running”

“I thought you were hitchhiking, not running.”The words were teased against Eddie’s skin as Richie started biting his shoulder. “You can wear one you hate so I can ruin it and I’ll buy you a new one you like.”

Considering it, Eddie huffs, conceding. “Fine. But you can’t ruin the running shorts, I like those.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. I will be mindful of your running shorts while I’m  _ raping _ you.”

The chirped response was so cheerful that anyone listening in on the conversation might be astounded by the aforementioned subject matter. “Thank you.”

As promised, Richie had booked a cabin in the woods before they had gone to sleep that night. The morning was like any other, with an underlying excitement in Eddie’s step, a sharper teasing in Richie’s remarks as they readied themselves for the long awaited scene. Just thinking about it had Eddie biting his lip with anticipation, glancing Richie’s way and wondering if either of them would have the control to wait until they made it to the cabin. What if Richie took him right there on the side of the road, bending him over the hood of his prized car and fucking him sensless because he just can’t handle the way Eddie looks.

Clad in the requested outfit and sitting primly on the couch, Eddie drummed his fingers against his knee, continually glancing at the clock and wondering how much longer he’d have to wait. Richie passed by with a towel hung around his waist and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, winking at his husband as he went. Clearing his throat, Eddie stood to follow him. “Should I prepare beforehand?”

“No.” Richie shook his head, the word muffled after taking a bite of toast. He swallowed before speaking against lest he face his husband’s wrath. “Would you… normally be lubed up for running?”

“Hitchhiking.”

“Whatever, same question.”

“...No,” Eddie pouted, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrinkling his nose at the crumbs falling to the carpet as Richie took another bite of toast. “I just hate waiting. I want to go.”

“Told you we shoulda fucked last night, maybe you wouldn’t be so antsy.” Richie hummed, leaning closer to steal a kiss. “We’ll go soon, we got all weekend at the cabin.”

“How are you going to get the key?”

“It’s a smart house, I can unlock it with my phone. And turn the heat up so it feels like one of those creepy little cabins where I probably murder people and shit if we want to keep with the theme.”

Eddie pales. “Does it have cameras inside?”

“What? No. Unless you want me to set one up?” Richie smirked, brows tipped up suggestively before he turned to start getting dressed. “No, it just has one of those smart doorbells so I can look on my phone and see who’s knocking and all that. Noone is going to be looking in on me completely and totally violating you, okay?”

“And the property is all private? Like, no one else is going to be in the woods?”

“Totally private. Just us. Why?”

Eddie licks his lips nervously. “For your fantasy?”

A beat, Richie glancing over his shoulder with a surprised but pleased smile. “Yeah?”

“Well, I mean, if we have the cabin and the woods and privacy.” Eddie rubbed his hands as he watched Richie pull the plain black t-shirt that hugged his shoulders and arms just the right way. “It just makes sense, right? And I want to, I’m not just… You know saying that because it’s convenient.”

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds good.” Richie turned away, stepping into a dark pair of jeans. “You gotta pack anything for that? I’ll take the bags we already got out to the car, if you wanna make it a surprise.”

Thinking about it for a moment, Eddie nodded and stood to circle around to his side of the bed. He waited until Richie fished a garish overshirt out from a drawer and left the room before he slid one of their boxes out from under the bed to sift through the supplies there and gather what he needed. Satisfied, Eddie double checked and triple checked his things, then did one last walk through to make sure Richie had gotten other essentials. His husband had remembered the lube and the shampoo, but Eddie had to scoop up the toothbrushes and toothpaste, tucking them away in the front pocket of his supply bag. Joining Richie outside, he called from the front door, “Are you all done inside?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m- Awh, fuck, wait my phone!” Richie started trotting back to the door. “Don’t put anything in the trunk!”

Before Eddie could ask, Richie was gone and inside. Frowning faintly, Eddie obeyed, getting into the passenger seat and sliding his bag behind the driver's seat. Maybe Richie had supplies he didn't want Eddie to see yet stashed in the trunk; It didn't matter. He was excited, and as he sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the air vents, it honestly surprised him how calm he was. He wasn't nervous anymore. Because he trusted Richie, God, he trusted Richie with his life. If at any point Eddie needed to safeword- or safe touch if he couldn't speak, that thought had Eddie fidgeting with barely contained arousal- he knew Richie would immediately drop the scene for him.

He was playing with the white trim of his running shorts when Richie slipped into the car and started it, placing a box of strawberries on Eddie's lap. "Hold this-  _ don't  _ eat them."

"What are these for?" Eddie pouted, already tempted to open the plastic box and take one out. They looked perfectly ripe with just the right amount of tart and sweet, each one bright red and juicy.

"You'll see," Was all Richie offered as he turned around to back out of the drive. "Alright! Honeymoon: round, what,  _ eight _ ?"

"You can't call every vacation we take a honeymoon." Eddie rolled his eyes, settling into his seat with his hands under bare thighs to ensure they didn't stick to the leather.

Richie resolutely shook his head. "Pretty sure a honeymoon is any vacation taken where a wedded couple- that's us, Eds- celebrate their marriage in explicit and debaucherous ways. We've definitely had intense sex every vacation, and I don't know about you, but I was  _ really _ celebrating our marriage every time."

"You're impossible."

The drive east continued similarly. Richie making these wild declarations that Eddie wasn't entirely sure were correct but Richie would somehow find a way to argue his case until it made sense. Eddie told his husband he should have been a lawyer, and Richie acted offended for a solid five minute bid where he improvised an entirely new bit about being an anti lawyer. It had Eddie in stitches, arms wrapped around his stomach because his sides hurt from how hard he was laughing.

They had driven for about an hour, well into the heart of the San Bernardino national forest when Richie finally pulled to the side of the long quiet road. Eddie could feel a knot in his stomach, hot and coiled at the possibilities that laid before them for the weekend. As the car stopped, he drew in a slow breath to steady himself, smiling almost shyly at Richie while reaching for the door handle to get out.

"Ah! Wait." Richie commanded, voice a low rumble as he leaned over to take the package of strawberries into hand, prying it open. While one hand carefully selected the perfect strawberry, the other was out to gently grab Eddie's chin, thumb rubbing over his lips before prying them open and placing the fruit between them. "Bite down."

Eddie obeyed, his heart thundering in his chest even as a sense of calm rolled over him. Richie was in control. Richie was going to take care of him.

Cooing praise, Richie fed Eddie another, watching his pink tongue flit across red stained lips to catch falling juice before it could stick. With each new piece of fruit, Richie could see that pleasant glaze cross over Eddie's eyes, and soon their breathing matched. Slow and even as they accepted their assigned roles for the scene. A final strawberry, this one dripping to Eddie's chin. But before Eddie could clean it, Richie grabbed his wrist and told him to stay still, leaning close to lick the line of sweet from his jaw to the corner of his lips.

The way Eddie exhaled a soft moan, Richie knew he had him. Sitting back, Richie tossed the leafed part of the strawberries out his window before closing the package.

"Take a walk. You got twenty minutes head start before I follow.  _ Go _ ."

Twenty minutes feels like forever, but it's good. It gives Richie the time to sit in his car and breathe, to let himself sink into a mindset he very staunchly hid deep in himself. Something darker, animalistic in its possessive hunger. His fingers curled and uncurled around the wheel as he watched Eddie jog on the balls of his feet down the road, hunger settling low in his stomach as it turned to liquid heat. It sat, hot and heavy in his gut as he saw the way those running shorts left little to the imagination, how he could easily pull the elastic aside and  _ force _ his way into that deliciously tight heat barely hidden beneath. God, he wanted to do this since he was six-fucking-teen. Probably sooner. When he learned the things he could do to someone else's body. To Eddie's. Eddie had been the center of every wet dream, an obsession shoved far beneath the surface that even Richie forgot about it when he was free of Derry. But now? Now he remembered in vivid detail all the things he wanted to do to Eddie.

And Eddie wanted the same things done to him. Richie remembered the night Eddie had first admitted to wanting something darker, something uncontrollable and wild. It terrified Richie because he didn't know if he could stop once he let himself get there. Even now, he was reluctant. Could he really do everything he wanted to Eddie? Could he really have Eddie being his prissy self and pushing him off until Richie finally fucks into him and the little slut just falls apart on his dick? It'd be so good if Eddie would just let him in…

Glancing at the clock, Richie concluded he found the headspace he needed before he started the car and drove at a leisurely pace, far below the speed limit to give Eddie a little more time. There was no one on this road, no one to bother him or honk at him for his misdeeds; Richie was going to use that to his advantage.

Once he was out of sight of the car, Eddie slowed to a walk again, cheeks a little flushed and skin just starting to glisten with the combined heat and exertion. He still feels stiff, heart beating loudly in his chest as he keeps looking over his shoulder, waiting for that car to come around the bend. Just the thought of Richie becoming so wildly aroused by the sight of Eddie that he has to  _ have him completely,  _ regardless of argument or consent… it turns Eddie's blood hot and his ears ring. For Richie to be so into him that he's wild and untamed, Eddie feels the butterflies in his stomach grow heavy, sitting low in his chest as arousal begins to course through him. The only question now was how were they going to make this last?

He's so excited and keyed up already, it takes every ounce of strength to will away his preemptive erection. A quiet whine, Eddie stopping and shifting his weight from one foot to the other with his knees pressed firmly together. Giving himself a moment of friction because he's so damn desperate. Then he breathes a shaky breath and begins walking. He thinks of his mom for a moment and that shrivels him up entirely.

When twenty minutes pass, Eddies walking down the street, his roadward hand out and thumb extended. The pavement is hot in the late summer sun, the only sound is the soft swish of his midthigh running shorts as he walks. It's quiet on the road, no one coming or going as Eddie does a quick turn. He bites his lip, swallowing a sigh as he keeps walking. Around him, the wind kicks up, the rustle of the leaves drowning the approach of an antique mustang. Only as it slows to match pace with the stranded runner does Eddie look over, tongue working nervously over dried lips.

Richie leans over, one hand on the wheel, the other across the back of a vacant passenger seat. It's difficult to see his eyes behind the glint of daylight in the tortoiseshell glasses, but the lust in the driver's voice is unmistakable. "You look a little lost."

Slowing to a stop, Eddie watches warily as the man puts the car in park so he can get out. Eddie looks Richie up and down, as if regarding him for the first time. He's tall, elbows resting easily on the hood of the car as he watches Eddie with a lecherous smile. Eddie swallows nervously, settling on the innocent boy unknowingly caught in a bad situation. "J-Just looking for Crystal Point."

"You're about an hours walk, and it's hot." Richie slides a hand across the hot roof top and shakes it as if to punctuate his point. Reaching down, the car audibly unlocks. "Jump in, I'll give you a lift."

"I... I don't have money." Eddie feels the need to tell him, worried the man would become even more dangerous if he realized the fact too far down the road.

Richie's smile only hardened, teeth flashing in a wolfish grin. "I'm sure we can make an arrangement."

The handle is hot as Eddie touches it, and he feels suddenly naked in his short sleeved polo and his running shorts once he slides into the front seat. His socks only make it up half his calf, leaving a lot of room to be touched. It isn't a detail an innocent, inexperienced man would think twice about until Richie eases into the drivers seat and eyes him like a starved beast. Under the ravenous blue eyes, Eddie pulls at the hem of his shorts, but all that does is pull the waistband band lower on his hips, flashing Richie a side view of the very top of Eddie's ass. Clearing his throat, Eddie folds his hands nervously in his lap, trying to remain cordial even if the intimacy of the space demanded something far more carnal. "Th-thank you. Hopefully I can repay you once we find my husband at Crystal Point."

"Right!" Richie barks a laugh as the car is put in drive again and lurches forward, Eddie pressing back against the seat with the force. "You do have a very… trophy husband feel."

Unsure of whether to take offense to that or not, Eddie decides to construct this character he is playing further. Maybe he is a trophy husband, and he and his husband are staying in the cabins here and Eddie just jogged a little  _ too _ far this morning and maybe got a little lost. Very reminiscent of a Grimm Fairytale. The Big Bad Wolf and the Red Running Shorts. 

He’s still fidgeting in his seat when Richie settles a large hand over the gear shift, fingers curling and uncurling in their earnest. Knees pressed tightly together, Eddie looks out the window as they follow the road deeper into the solitude of the woods, miles away from any city, probably miles away from another human being. Eddie was alone with this man who looked at him like he was starving. He felt fingers brush the bare skin of his thigh and Eddie pulls in a quick breath, head snapping down to watch as Richie's entire hand spans his thigh, hot and calloused. Before Eddie can speak, Richie rubs the palm of his hand down to his knee and then back up, pushing Eddie's shorts higher up his leg and to his hip. 

The groan Richie makes has Eddie's chest burning with a heat he never felt, the warmth spreading to color his cheeks pink and his ears red. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"S-stop." Eddie can barely say the word, his hand shaking as he pushes Richie's hand from his lap and to the leather seat. It's not the safe word, so he doesn't mean it, and Richie knows that, so the hand is immediately back on Eddie's thigh, long fingers this time teasing under the hem of Eddie's running shorts to lick the pads of his fingers against the soft curls there. Eddie yelped, the sound meant to cover up the anticipatory whine that threatened to leave his lips instead. Keep to the scene. He had to keep to the scene.

Difficult to do when his dick was already half hard and poking out of the side of his running shorts as Richie hiked the cloth up further to expose the flushed head and lengthening shaft. "Your husband doesn't pay much attention to you, does he? You get hard just from a fucking touch like a little whore."

Again, Eddie slaps away Richie's hand, trying to pull the leg of his shorts down to make himself modest. "I'm not a whore! Pull over. Let me out."

"No."

The word sends a shock right down Eddie's spine but he feigns indignation. "Excuse me?"

"You want a ride, you're gonna pay for it."

"I don't want the ride anymore, I want out."

Richie was pushing aside the shorts again, Eddie's dick now fully erect and stiff between his legs as Richie exposed him again. "You owe me for the two miles we already drove."

"I don't owe you anything." Eddie lifted his hand again, but the growl that left Richie's throat as he looked- no  _ glared _ \- over at him had Eddie frozen to the spot. That wasn't a face Eddie had seen since Derry, and seeing it again had a bead of precome rolling down the length of his standing cock.

"Push my hand away again and I'll fucking break yours, Pretty boy. Got it?" Richie's warm fingers wrapped around Eddie's dick and gave it a rough tug, pulling such a sinful whine from Eddie that it took every fraction of control not to get to the main event of the scene right here. "Gonna give you a choice here, sweetheart. You're gonna pay me for the two miles right here and I'll let you go back to your tinydicked country club hubby."

"No-" Eddie began, hand up again to push Richie away but he instead pressed it against the middle console as Richie's threat rang in his ears. He was breathing heavy, trying his level best not to roll his hips into the almost too tight grip Richie had on his dick.

Richie squeezed him even harder, sensing Eddie's desperation and forcing him to stay still. "I wasn't finished. You can do that. Or… you can refuse again, and I'll take you somewhere no one will ever fucking find you and do whatever the fuck I want with you."

Oh, God, Eddie's hips buck up against Richie's fist but he doesn't get any friction because Richie's grip is a vice. Swallowing the moan, Eddie tries to focus. "L-let me go. I'll call the police!"

"Try again." Richie allows, grip loosening just enough to let Eddie get a thrust in and out of his fist before he holds him tightly again.

Now Eddie can't hold back, whining like a slut who hadn't been fucked in too long. His head fell back against the seat, biting his lip to try and keep himself from making the sound again. This wasn't fair, Richie unhinged like this was so fucking hot and Eddie was barely holding on by a shred of dignity. Swallowing hard, Eddie licks his lips and looks at Richie, which turns out to be a mistake. Richie's eyes are dark, intense,  _ animal _ as he watches the way Eddie falls apart just from one hand on him. He's driving slow enough that he doesn't need to watch the vacant road as intently as if he were really driving, so Eddie had his almost complete attention. It takes a solid minute for Eddie to even remember what the story of the scene was, falling so deeply into his sub space he was already submitting. "L-let me out."

The car jerks to a stop. It's not awful, just surprising and Richie removes all touch from Eddie as tension settles between the two of them in the all too hot car. Eddie is panting, his hands scrambling to fix his shorts, but even the light brush of the material against his aching dick is stimulating and Eddie has to rub his knees together to try to calm down. Struggling to find words, Eddie blindly reaches for the door handle, glancing warily at Richie again. It wasn't like Richie to not make good on his promises, so Eddie knew opening this door would have Richie dragging him off where no one would find him to do whatever he wanted to Eddie.

He couldn't get the door open fast enough, the thought alone making his dick jump with desperate anticipation. When he finally managed to get the door open, Richie was already three steps ahead of him, the driver door open as the car idled in park. Without thinking, Eddie bolts for the trees, scrambling up the incline to get off the empty road. The running and adrenaline help calm his erection at least, body reacting to the feigned fear Eddie was trying to maintain as he ran from the bad man. He didn't run like he could, Eddie was always able to outrun Richie, but he ran just enough to make Richie work for it as he clambered up the slight hill after Eddie.

Hand snapping out, Richie catches the back of Eddie's polo and jerks him back down the incline, Eddie crashing into arms that quickly locked around him. One hand clapped over Eddie's mouth to muffle a scream Eddie was never going to make but it helped the scene, Richie leaning back to lift Eddie completely off the ground, the smaller man kicking his legs as if trying to get away. As he's struggling, Eddie can feel the outline of Richie's dick straining against dark jeans, his ass pressing firmly against it as he trashes half heartedly to break free. Boots touched the road and now Richie is able to get a better grip on Eddie, hand still on his mouth and breath hot on his ear. "Be a good little boy and keep your fucking mouth shut."

Richie dropped the hand covering Eddie's mouth and grabbed his shoulders instead, turning him around and ducking to lift Eddie over his shoulder. With one arm wrapped around bare legs to keep Eddie balanced, Richie carried him back to the car. But he didn't go back to the passenger seat.

Suddenly Richie asking to keep things out of the trunk made sense. Eddie begins kicking again, hands pressing to the small of Richie's back to try and right himself so he can get down. Richie continues to hold him like he's nothing, free hand opening the trunk as wide as it can go.

"Let me go! Stop it! Stop, my husband will kill you! He's a marine!"

There’s silence, Richie’s entire being paused in his intent. Then he begins to shake, just slightly. Richie was  _ laughing _ . And it wasn’t a dark laugh but a genuine laugh and it took him a moment- longer than a moment-, with one hand braced over his head on the open trunk door, the other still holding Eddie on his shoulder. With Richie laughing, Eddie followed suit, covering his mouth to try and keep the scene. He was being kidnapped, it wasn’t funny. Kidnapped by the sexiest man he’s ever met who apparently didn’t believe Eddie would ever marry a marine. That was probably fair, Eddie didn’t even know anyone in the military. Even with his hand over his mouth, Eddie could still feel his own laugh shivering in his chest, and feeling Eddie laugh only made Richie laugh harder. He had to set Eddie down on the pavement as they both laughed for a solid half minute.

“Dude, a Marine? Isn’t it, like, illegal for them to be gay now?” Richie coughed into his hand, he was laughing so hard.

Eddie wrinkled his nose, hands still on his mouth to hide his grin. “Marvin is an Ex marine.”

“ _ Marvin _ the  _ Marine _ . Who the fuck is even named Marvin these days?” Now Richie doubled over, his hands braced on his knees while he laughed. 

“Shut up.” Eddie snaps, his own giggle lacing the attempted threat as he sat against the trunk. “Are you going to put me in the trunk big boy, or are you going to laugh at the Marine husband you’re cuckolding?”

Richie only howled now, hands covering his face. “Of all the times to get a sense of humor! Eddie the Military Husband gets one while being kidnapped.”

“You’re a terrible actor, you’re breaking character.” Eddie chided, clearing his throat once he was pretty sure he was done laughing. But he smiled, watching the way Richie’s entire face lit up with the way he laughed. God, he loved it when Richie laughed. It was a different kind of sexy, but important nonetheless. “Stop! Come on, you had me so keyed up like two minutes ago!”

“I have to tape your mouth shut, your stupid military husband bit is  _ ridiculous _ .” But Richie was able to stand again, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes before he too cleared his throat to regain his composure.

“That’s the spirit!” Eddie beamed, looking down at the trunk Richie had apparently prepared for him. There was a water bottle full of iced water, his inhaler, and a bag of sliced apples. God, it was sweet that Richie had planned to have something for Eddie while he was in the trunk. A reaffirmation that this was a scene and he really did love Eddie, even if he wanted to fuck his brains out in borderline illegal ways. “Put me over your shoulder again, that was so fucking hot.”

“Better idea,” Richie chirped, his voice the usual bright tone but underlined with that darker side. When Eddie turned to look at him, Richie grabbed the back of Eddie’s neck to roughly guide him to bend over so Eddie’s hands were braced against the floor of the trunk. It left his ass up, knees pressing against the rear bumper of the car as Richie pulled those shorts up and aside to expose half of Eddie’s ass to the vacant road. If anyone drove by right now, they would see how incredibly indecent Eddie was, exposed and being openly fondled by a man who loomed over him. Groaning softly, Richie drew his thumb over Eddie’s exposed hole, rubbing a teasing circle there as Eddie felt all of his arousal come rushing right back to the forefront of his mind.

It wasn’t fair how Richie could switch from this idiot of a goofball to sex hungry deviant the scene required him to be. Eddie felt Richie press his thumb in. Shallow, barely there, just a fucking tease, and Eddie had to remember he was supposed to be  _ fighting _ this, not begging for it. Jerking forward, Eddie pulled away from Richie’s prying fingers and subsequently further into the trunk. “S-Stop! Stop, let me go.” 

“You missed your fucking chance. Now you're my bitch." The words were growled as Richie lifted Eddie by his knees and pushed him further into the trunk. Ignoring the shouts and pleas for reconsideration, Richie slammed the trunk closed, shutting Eddie inside as he walked back towards the driver's seat. No one was around to see; the road as quiet as when they started this whole scene. It felt good, deep, deep, down. To have Eddie in the trunk of his car, taking him somewhere where no one would hear him so he could do whatever the fuck he wanted with him. It made his skin itch with anticipation, licking his lips as he kept glancing on the rearview mirror.

While being trapped in a trunk wasn't ideal, it was probably best to help them both get back into the scene. So Eddie settled in with the water and the snacks Richie had so caringly provided. Occasionally he would kick something- not hard enough to damage the car, but just enough to make a noise and let Richie know he was okay. It was exciting. It was cozy, and warm but not too warm that Eddie ran the risk of being suffocated. He could feel the car turn down a dirt road, probably the long drive to one of the isolated cabins. Eddie chewed his lip thinking about it, thinking about what Richie would do to him once they were there. Eddie would have to put up a fight when the trunk was opened since Richie had been accommodating in his predetermined move to put Eddie where he was. That would be good, though, making Richie fight,  _ really _ fight for what he wanted from Eddie. It'd put him into subspace in no time. Even now, as Eddie was thinking about all the ways Richie could overpower him, he could feel himself slipping back.

It didn't take long for the car to stop and Eddie felt his heart drumming in his ear as he heard the engine cut off and the driver door open. The force of it closing shook the car, and the air was so tense- Eddie so on edge- he could hear the crunch of gravel beneath his captors boot. Closer and closer the footsteps drew and Eddie braced himself in the small confines of the trunk to leap out the moment the hatch was opened. He could hear the lock click and the handle release; Eddie didn't wait for the trunk to open on its own. He pushed his hand up and threw himself from the back of the car, forearms braced against Richie's chest to knock him down. They both fell, Eddie rolling and scrambling in the dirt before he took off back down the gravel road. 

Behind him, he could hear the muffled curse of his assailant as Richie rolled onto his side to push himself up and thunder after Eddie. As innocent as the situation was, Eddie had to fight the urge to laugh. This wasn't a game of tag, Richie was going to catch him and he was going to hurt him. One glance back, and Eddie could see the barely contained anger in his features, the look sending a stroke of heat right to the pit of Eddie's stomach. It was enough to distract him, foot catching before he slammed into the ground.

The moment of misstep was enough for Richie to reach him, using his weight to pin Eddie into the ground. One hand spread between Eddie's shoulders to apply enough pressure to keep his face in the dirt while the other ripped those bright red running shorts down his thighs. As short as they were, Eddie could still feel the difference when his ass was fully exposed, air spreading across sensitive skin, blocked only by the warmth of Richie's hand. Beneath him, Eddie thrashed and kicked, trying to buck Richie off but the only progress he made was in deepening Richie's anger.

Crisp air blossomed across the swell of Eddie's ass as Richie raised his hand, and the trapped man barely had a moment to tense when Richie brought it back down to the tender flesh with a solid  _ smack _ that echoed off the surrounding trees like the crack of a baseball bat and a curve ball. Following it was Eddie's own cry, hands scraping in the dirt to get under himself so he could use that force to throw Richie off, but Richie was resilient, kicking Eddie's legs apart so he could crouch in the alcove they made. "Stop fucking  _ fighting _ , bitch."

Eddie didn't, trying again to throw Richie off of him as his legs scraped against the gravel, foot trying to catch so he had leverage. Another growl above him as Richie grabbed the collar of Eddie's shirt to yank him up with him. The sudden movement managed to stun Eddie long enough for Richie to get a hand on his throat, large enough to press expertly on his windpipe and constrict air.

With a solid grip, Richie tugged Eddie's back to his chest, voice a menacing rumble in his ear. His breath was hot against sensitive skin and Eddie felt the faintest whimper in the back of his held throat when Richie's free hand started fondling the cleft of his ass to find his entrance. "You're gonna walk to the house, or I'll beat you unconscious right here."

Silence settled again, charged and heavy and Eddie just swallowed as he tried to breathe. His hands were free, he could tap the safe signal against Richie's arm if he needed it, but instead Eddie took a step towards the house. As a reward, Richie loosened his grip, Eddie heaving in a hard gasp that had his cock standing at eager attention. 

With his shorts around his knees, Eddie could really only shuffle in an embarrassing gait, and he looked at Richie as if to plead for him to pull his shorts back up or pull them off completely. Richie didn't acknowledge the other man's shame as they marched to the cabin, Richie teasing a finger inside of Eddie, parading him like the true slut he was for the whole world to see if they knew where to look. Even as shame colored his cheeks, lust hazed his eyes as he saw himself in the reflection of Richie's car window. A hand on his throat, his cock red and aching, precome dripping to the dirt beneath his running shoes. His lips hung open in a strangled whine as Richie sank the full length of his finger inside of him, just barely pressing against Eddie's prostate.

"Stay here." Richie grunted, removing his finger and leaving Eddie feeling empty before giving him a rough shove against his neck to bend his body in half over the car. "Hands on the hood."

Eddie obeyed, elbows up and hands splayed by his sides as he watched Richie grab the supply bag through the windshield. It wasn't even enough time for Eddie to pull his shorts up, and he made the mistake of trying just as Richie was closing the driver's door. Without warning, Richie slammed his hand on Eddie's bare ass, the sharp  _ slap _ punctuated with a snarled threat. Before Eddie could put his hand back on the hood where it belonged, Richie grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, pinning him in place now since he couldn't be trusted to stay still himself. The supply bag was dropped beside Eddie's head, it's solid  _ thunk  _ loud against his ear. Through the metal, Eddie could hear Richie rummaging his free hand through the contents, pulling out a bundle of rope and setting it down in Eddie's line of sight. Just looking at it's taut design had Eddie shifting against Richie's hand, his dick giving another excited jump and smearing a stripe of precome along the car's fender.

"Stop fucking moving." Richie growled, using his body as a weight to keep Eddie pinned where he was, the bulge of his cock in his jeans perfectly caught in the cleft of Eddie's ass and he couldn't help but press into it. Above him, Eddie could hear Richie exhale heatedly, a groan rumbling in the back of his throat. "Little bitch, can't make up your mind, can you?"

He might have argued if he didn't hear the snap of a lube cap opening. Again, Eddie had to remember that he wasn't  _ supposed _ to want this and he jerked his shoulders to try and throw Richie off of him, the one hand he still had moving behind him to try and shove Richie away. "No! No, Let me go! You're hurting me."

"Gonna hurt a lot more if you keep fighting." Richie warned, reaching over him to grab the rope with one hand while the other slid a slick finger back into him. "You're lucky I'm even taking time to prep you, bitch. Does your husband keep you loose? Does he lend you out to all his little marine friends?"

"N-no!" But,  _ god _ , did that image make Eddie squirm.

He was so caught up in that fantasy and the feel of Richie pushing him open with two fingers now that he didn't notice his hands and arms were bound until Richie tightened a knot. One handed. Damn. Where the fuck did Richie learn to do  _ that _ ? The tie was solid, too, because even when Eddie gave a hard tug, trying to pull his arms apart, his hands didn't go anywhere. They didn't chafe either, that was a nice touch. Fuck, Eddie loved this man…

Another hard slap to Eddie's ass had him back in the scene and slipping into subspace as Richie roughly added a third finger. "I said stop moving!"

Eddie didn't give a shit what Richie said because his brain had short circuited when Richie rubbed three fingers against his prostate. His back arched, stomach pressing against the metal of the car, warm through his polo shirt, and he lifted his hips to meet Richie's touch. A sinful whine left his lips, eyes fluttering shut while he gave in completely to Richie. Fuck, fuck, he was so close, he could feel it building, just another stroke--!

"Fuck!" Eddie moaned, forehead pressing to the hood of the car as his come left lines of white shooting across the tires and hubcaps beneath him. Richie laughed from behind him, sardonic in nature as he prodded Eddie's prostate through his orgasm until he was writhing beneath him, cheek pressed to the car as his overstimulated whines left him drooling. "St-stop! Too much! Too much, I--"

"I don't care. I'm using you however I fucking want, understand?" Richie growled, hand fisting in Eddie's hair to pull his head up as he continued to fuck him with three fingers. The smaller man shook under Richie's touch, running shoes slipping in the gravel as his legs gave out, his full weight pressed against the car as Richie prepped him. "Look how fucking easy you give in when you got something inside of you. A real fucking whore, aren't you? Can't even think when you got a dick in you. If I was your husband, I'd never let you anywhere without having this pretty little ass stuffed."

When Eddie tried to speak, it felt like he had a mouth full of sand, throat raw from how hard he was panting already. Mercifully, Richie pulled his fingers out of him, the grip on his hair easing. Doing a check in. With his arms bound, it was hard to give the safe signal so Eddie closed his mouth and let saliva build to help him talk. His voice was breathy, eyes closed as he managed a soft, "Green."

After receiving confirmation, Richie gripped Eddie's hair and pulled him up to stand erect. Under his grip, Eddie grunted a soft whine, legs still shaky to walk on but he tried as Richie pushed him towards the front door of the cabin. Slick fingers wrapped around Eddie's upper arm, lifting him up the stairs and onto the small porch, Richie's boots a heavy thud on the wood that crescendoed the scrape and skid of Eddie's running shoes. He slammed his captured prize harshly into the door while releasing his hair to get his phone from his pocket, the supply bag slung over his shoulder. Eddie was too fucked out to really fight as the smart lock clicked and Richie toed the door open, unceremoniously dumping Eddie inside.

Once inside, Eddie fell softer than he had outside, knees hitting the ground first before he collapsed onto his side as his legs caught on the running shorts wrapped around his thighs. Richie knelt, ripping his shoes off, then grabbing the back of his shorts and briefs to yank them down harshly and finally off of his body. The polo, however, was a problem. One Richie probably didn't consider as he tied Eddie's arms up while outside. Easily fixed though, Richie decided as he stood again.

He stepped between Eddie's legs, kicking them apart by his knees to look at that slicked pink hole. Licking his lips, Richie dropped the supply bag next to the mess of Eddie's clothes, digging into his back pocket for his pocket knife.

The one thing to pull Eddie out of his post fuck daze was the soft  _ shk _ of Richie's knife as it left it's sheath. Pulling in a quick breath, Eddie rolled so he could look over his shoulder at the man that stood above him, knife in one hand and palming the obvious outline of his dick with the other. There was a moment of alarm, Eddie eying the knife before he tried to put his knees under himself and get up. Richie knew better. The heel of his boot slammed against Eddie's thigh, forcing him back onto the floor and immobilizing him. "Gotta get you out of that shirt, sweetheart. You gonna be a good boy and lay still for me?"

It wasn't a question Richie was going to wait to hear the answer to, the larger man straddling Eddie's thighs to hold him in place. Eddie stuttered protests as Richie fisted the back of his collar and pulled his shirt taught to slice a line clear through the fabric. Getting it started was easy, ripping it open with hard jerks of his bare hands even easier and  _ dear God _ , that had Eddie gasping hard to try and keep himself still. This was the first time he had gotten hard again so quickly after coming.

Richie had never been so  _ dangerous _ .

His shirt was ripped down the middle, every snap and tear of the thread shot a bolt of heat right to Eddie’s dick as his hips shifted under Richie’s weight, rubbing against the rug beneath him. Cold air blossomed against his now bare back as Richie turned attention to the sleeves, cutting a small line before he used his hands again to pry the fabric apart on either side until the remnants of Eddie’s shirts fell limp to the floor. The cold of the blade was dragged between Eddie’s shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine before Richie relinquished the tool and snapped it back into its sheath. A warm hand grasped Eddie’s upper arm, hauling him off the floor like he was nothing, completely naked now save for the pair of socks already stained with dirt and smeared grass. It kept him from digging his feet into the wooden floor, resistance even more impossible with his arms also restrained. “Pl-please. Please, I’ll give you anything.”

“Yeah, you will.” Richie laughed, pausing to survey the living room. He was taking a moment to guess the height of the back of the couch, looking down at Eddie’s legs. That might do to keep Eddie propped up while he fucked him senseless. Nodding, Richie was slowly putting together exactly what he wanted to do to Eddie, depositing him against the couch like a fucking coat while he left the room to find a chair.

Bent over the couch, Eddie tried to push himself upright, but his socks couldn’t find purchase on the freshly waxed floors. For once, Eddie was annoyed by how clean a place was, quiet grunts of frustration echoing through the house as he arched his back to try and get himself off the back of the couch before Richie came back. Not that he had anywhere to go; he’d probably manage a few steps before he lost his footing on the slicked floor and fell for the fourth time that day. His side was going to be bruised in the morning.

His toes were pressed against the floor, ass high and unknowingly offered as Eddie continued to attempt to balance enough to pull himself up, when Richie returned, setting a dining room chair down a few feet behind the couch. Richie stayed quiet, watching Eddie struggle for another few seconds, admiring tense forearms bound together and lithe fingers curling into concentrated fists. But before Eddie could throw his shoulders up to move back, Richie grabbed the back of his neck and forced him forward again, the other hand holding his hips up enough to keep Eddie’s feet from barely touching the floor. All of his weight was on Richie’s hand and the couch, presenting his fluttering entrance so nicely. Richie slid his hand down Eddie's spine, over his hands, across the swell of his ass and finally to the the front of his jeans.

“Ready to get fucked by a real man and not the bitch of a marine husband you got?” Richie rumbled, the sound of his zipper pulling open electrifying the already charged room.

Panting, Eddie looked over his shoulder at Richie as he pushed his jeans down just enough to let his cock pull free, eyes going wide at the sight of him. Regardless of how many times he had that in his throat or his ass, Eddie was still amazed every time he really looked at Richie’s length and girth. Even now, Eddie had to swallow a moan as he tried to glare instead, shaking his head. “Don’t! You won’t fit! You-You’ll ruin me.”

If nothing else turned Richie on, which clearly wasn’t true, but for the sake of Eddie’s pride, he knew if nothing else had worked in getting Richie worked up,  _ those  _ words did. Richie palmed his dick, the hand on Eddie’s hip sliding down his back, over his bound arms and finally to his ass where he squeezed hard enough to make Eddie cry out. “There you go, you little bitch. Get loud. Tell the whole fucking world how I’m going to fit this in your tight little hole and fucking  _ ruin _ you.”

Eddie’s hips jerked forward, his dick aching as it pressed against the back of the couch. It wasn’t nearly enough to help alleviate the building frustration, and it was probably planned that way because Richie was a crafty piece of  _ shit _ . Richie raised his other hand, both spanning a fair portion of Eddie’s hips as he held him still to rub the heated shaft of his cock against the puckered and sensitive skin of Eddie’s hole. Another moan was drawn from the smaller man’s lips and his arms jerked like he wanted to grab hold of something. Instead he was completely at the mercy of Richie as he continued to hold his hips and rub his cock against his ass. Each drag of the head nearly catching on the rim of his entrance but slipping from the excess of lube that Richie always liked to use.

It was driving Eddie insane, being held in constant anticipation, holding his breath every time he felt that delicious connection of his hole to Richie’s dick only to have it lost. And Richie wasn’t going to use his hands, he was going to be an asshole about this. Eddie writhed, a long whine pulled from his lips as his shoulders rolled in their annoyance, but Richie just shushed him and angled his hips a little better. On the next thrust, he popped the aching red head of his dick inside, Eddie spreading for him with a dirty wet sound, surrounded by the relieved exhale of both parties. Eddie hung his head, fists slowly uncurling as Richie eased into him at an unnaturally slow pace, savoring the way he pushed Eddie’s walls apart to accommodate for his girth and length.

“Fuck, you take me so easy. You’re a little fucking slut aren’t you?” Richie rumbles, one hand sliding from Eddie’s hip and to the small of his back to grab where his arms were bound. One hand closed around both of Eddie’s wrist with ease and jerked him back to impale Eddie on the last two inches of his dick. A hard cry filled the room in response, Eddie lifting his head as his eyes rolled back in his head. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . The moment Richie was inside of him, nothing else mattered. One hand on his hip, the other on his bound wrists, Richie guided Eddie on his dick, forcing him to move while Richie held himself still, eyes down to watch the way he disappeared inside of Eddie, bottoming out and pressed so deep in him, he was sure Eddie could taste him. “You ever have someone this big, baby?”

“N-no. It… It hurts.” Eddie said, breathless and the lie didn’t exactly land with the way Eddie began to rock his hips to guide Richie’s dick to drag against his prostate. “You’re too big.”

Richie tsked, the sound so fucking condescending that Eddie might have gotten pissed if he wasn’t taking ten inches at an excruciatingly slow pace. “You’re taking me. I’m gonna ruin you for anyone trying to fuck you after today, but you’re taking me right now. Such a good fucking boy, aren’t you?  _ Fuck _ , I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you. You’re as tight as I imagined.”

His grip tightened on Eddie’s skin and that was the only warning Eddie had to brace himself as Richie started to fuck him faster, this time moving his hips forward as he pulled Eddie back, spearing his prostate with sharp thrusts. Eddie moaned again, seeing stars behind his eyes as Richie started to hammer into him with such brutal force the couch scraped forward on the floors. That might be a law suit for damage and shit, but all Eddie could manage was a series of broken grunts and moans as Richie continued to fuck him like an  _ animal _ now. Above him Richie had gone quiet save for the occasional whine buried against his shoulder to try and keep the character of this macho sleaze ball. Eddie had long abandoned the innocent, stranded jogger, wanting nothing more than for Richie to fuck him for  _ hours _ . His legs were shaking, the pressure on his hips from the back of the couch was going to hurt in the morning, but all that fucking mattered was the repeated hard, wet,  _ pop _ of Richie’s dick into his ass. Cock red and aching, Eddie tried to roll his hips to rub against the couch and get some merciful friction, head swimming with how close he was to the edge again; if he could just get the right angle.

“Richie!” Eddie whined, mouth hanging open as he came for the second time. It wasn’t as explosive as the first one, this one leaving a singular line dripping down the back of the couch. Behind him, Eddie was partially aware of Richie cursing and he felt fingers clasp around his forearms as Richie hauled him up with little effort. One hand wrapped around Eddie’s upper thigh to keep him spread while Richie took the two steps back to sit in the chair he had placed there a few minutes earlier. He didn’t pull out once, Eddie fully seated on his cock, the pressure on his prostate almost constant. “Shit! Shit, fuck! Too much! Let me up! I ca-I  _ can’t _ .”

“You want this over, you’re going to ride that dick and make me come. Show me what a fucking slut you are. Milk my fucking cock for that come you want so bad.”

Hanging his head forward, Eddie practically sobbed as he set his feet on the floor and tried to find a grip so he could do as Richie demanded. But his legs were weak, thoroughly fucked and shaking with the effort. His socks slid against the floor and he had to settle completely on Richie’s cock, sobbing almost brokenly as he lifted his leg in a pathetic plea for help. Richie understood, and pulled the last articles of clothing from Eddie’s body, throwing them somewhere behind them. Now Eddie could place his feet flat on the floor, and even after the brutal fucking he had gotten, Eddie serviced that dick like he was fucking made for it. Head thrown back, Eddie bounced on Richie’s cock, moans as unrestrained as his movement. Desperate to please, to be a good little sub for dom. The way Richie watched Eddie move, though, it was clear Eddie had all the fucking control. Richie was barely hanging on as he watched the way Eddie moved. Large hands settled on Eddie’s hips, lifting him and pulling him down on his dick, guiding them in a nice grind that had Richie forgetting how to breathe for a moment. 

“Fucking-- Fuck, I’m close.” Richie tried to growl and keep his character, but his voice came out in a husky murmur, completely entranced by his husband. How the fuck did he get this lucky. “Shit! Shit, stop moving, stop fucking moving.”

Grip tight enough to bruise, Richie held Eddie in place to keep from over stimulating himself to the point he might cry. His cock twitched several times, each time releasing another pump of spend deep inside of Eddie’s beautiful and waiting body. It was thunderous, Richie’s head foggy  as the room spun, but he lifted Eddie off of him when he was done, knowing it was already too much for his husband, but Eddie hadn’t safeworded once. He took it all. Fuck, Richie was so proud of him.

Eddie didn’t get far, Richie pulling him immediately back into his lap, jeans wet where his come leaked all over his lap, but he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted Eddie in his arms. He wanted his face in his neck and he wanted to breathe him in and just revel in the fact that this was his. Forever. Neither of them knew how much time had passed as they just sat there, Eddie settled so neatly in his husband’s arm, head against his shoulder. Fuck, they might have both dozed off until Eddie stirred and made a quiet sound of discomfort. “I’m… Getting stiff.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Richie lifted his head and woke himself up. “Fuck, yeah. Right. Here.”

Hands that had bruised him moments earlier were now so gentle and smooth as Richie untied the knot, letting Eddie’s arm’s free. He dropped the rope to the side so he could massage Eddie’s shoulder, elbow, wrist, and every muscle in between. There wasn’t an ounce of tension in Eddie’s body as he leaned back into Richie’s waiting arms. But before they could doze off again, Richie stood, regretting a lot of choices because he was already so fucking sore from this excursion. He cradled Eddie in his arms, gently shaking an elbow to keep him awake, laughing gently when Eddie gave a grunt of dissatisfaction.

“You need a bath, and then you can lounge around all day while I pamper the ever loving shit out of you.”

“I want to go the fuck to sleep.” Eddie griped, but there was the faintest smile teasing at the edge of his lips as he looked up at Richie through heavy lidded eyes. “That was so fucking good, Rich…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eddie closed his eyes again, still riding that high even after a solid twenty minutes had passed. Every part of him was warm and limp, but Richie handled his full weight with minimal difficulty. 

His bath didn’t help revitalize him at all. If anything, Eddie was certain he had fallen asleep again because he blinked and suddenly he was wrapped in a towel, the sound of the water draining fading as Richie carried him into the master bedroom. The bed is soft, the comforter fluffy and so easy to sink into that Eddie worries he might never leave this bed. Once Richie joins him, dressed in comfy pants and a clean shirt, Eddie is committed to never leaving this bed. He tucks himself under Richie’s arm, head against his shoulder and hand splayed across his chest. Sleep would come so easy, but he has to speak, like he knows Richie is getting lost in his head and if Eddie doesn’t break him out of it, Richie’s going to go somewhere dark.

“Rich?”

It takes a minute but Richie swallows and finally speaks. His voice is thick and Eddie knows he’s going over every little thing and focusing on how he might have really hurt him and he’s panicking. “Y-yeah?”

“I love you, Richie. That was… Thank you. That was exactly what I wanted.” And Eddie meant it. Every word was true as he turned his head to look up at Richie as best he could. He was so fucking tired. “Like, seriously. I imagined that shit in my head since we were sixteen and you just… Holy shit, it was so good.”

“I hurt you.” Richie sounds so damn small, and Eddie sighs as he sits up so he can see Richie’s face. So he can see Richie crying and Eddie immediately leans closer, thumb brushing away the tears before they can reach his hair. “Eddie, baby, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Rich. Rich, no, no, stop. Hey, come on.” With heavy limbs, Eddie still managed to gather his husband into his arms, hand raking softly through his hair as he pressed his lips to his forehead. As much as it hurts him to see Richie cry, he knows he has to get it out. These scenes run with a lot of emotion and it’s only natural that the body needs a second catharsis to get everything out. “Jesus, you’re too fucking nice sometimes, Richie. What the fuck, you took a bat to an alien’s face when you were thirteen, and then ripped his fucking arm off thirty years later. Did you feel bad about that?”

“What the fuck, Eds.” Richie huffs, hand up to push his glasses up and cover his eyes. “No, I don’t fucking feel bad about that, it’s not at all the fucking same. I fucking! Hurt you.”

“When?” Eddie snorted, fingers carding through Richie’s hair again. “Rich, everything we did is stuff we’ve done before with my explicit consent. If I was hurt, I would have safe worded, right?”

“I know. I know, it’s just. It’s a lot, babe. I’m just. You know, coming down from it. I love you so fucking much, Eddie.” Both hands went to his eyes now, glasses pushed up and into his hair. Eddie finally took them off and placed them on the bedside table before he settled into bed, arms wrapped around his husband and peppering soft kisses to the top of his head. Letting him get it out, letting him work through it all until he was finally spent and heavy in Eddie’s arms once he fell asleep. Thank fucking God.

Sinking down, Eddie settled Richie back on the bed, kissing his forehead before he wrapped his arms around Richie’s chest and hugged him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all satisfied with this, but I wanted to get it out because I talked about it a lot. I want to write the darker version where it's not just a scene, but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Come talk to me at ull-float-too.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
